Super Natural Miraculous
by MysticalMermaidFairy
Summary: I don't really have a way to explain what this is.


_**This is only the second story I've posted please read the message at the bottom.**_

 **Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Vampire and Wolves Au**

"Marinette, Marinette tonight's the full moon." Tikki my wolf barks excitedly

"You got to try and stay calm today." I beg Tikki

"I promise to try but you know the full moon makes me want to run and feel the wind in my fur." Tikki answers

"I know Tikki it's been way to lon-"I stop to sniff the air because I caught a scent that was taking over my senses.

"Look Mari another sweet pea from your secret admirer." Tikki says all excited. I could tell that if I was in my wolf form my tail would be wagging and I would be howling like crazy. I walk over to my desk were my secret admirer has been leaving my favorite kind of flowers every night for the past three months. I smell it and it smells a bit different than the others it smells stronger. It smells more like chocolate chip cookies, the woods and my favorite place back home than a sweet pea although it did have a hint of camembert cheese to it.

"MINE" I yell out of nowhere. I look down feeling confused. "Tikki do you know what just happened?"

"The person leaving the flowers is our mate!" Tikki answers practically howling while alerting the pack from back home.

"Tikki stay calm I still have school. Please try to stay calm till after school." I beg Tikki

"Okay I promise to try. But if you don't start get ready and leave soon you won't be able to talk to Alya before school." Tikki reminds me

I start scrambling around my room to get ready for school. I grab a black shirt with bright green paw print on t that glows in the dark, black ripped jeans, red converse, a choker with a ladybug charm, and check to make sure I have my earrings that help me talk to Tikki on. I run down the stairs grab a croissant from the bakery and give Maman and Papa a kiss on my way past. "Love you Maman. Love you Papa." I say as I open the door.

"Love you sweetie pie." Maman says

"Love you pumpkin." Papa says at the same time

 **At School**

"Marinette over here!" Alya yells waving me over to her and two students I don't recognize. I run over and hug Alya.

"Hey Ally" I say as I let go of her I catch the same scent from the flower this morning. I ignore Tikki and look at the two boys Alya was standing next to. "I'm sorry who you guys are?"

"Mari meet Nino" she says pointing to a tall guy with tan skin, short dark brown hair, and amber eyes. "And the son of your favorite fashion designer and model for the Gabriel Agreste brand the one the only Adrien Agreste." She says while pointing to a tall, light skinned, golden blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Marinette." I introduce myself trying to look anywhere except Adrien's eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Marinette." Adrien says looking straight at me

"Alya has been telling us a lot about you." Nino says well shaking my hand.

"All good things I hope." I answer back

"Of course you are my best friend after all." Alya Says well rolling her eyes.

"That's right you better remember that to." I respond back in a sarcastic tone but with a look so she knows I'm serious.

"Ummm… Duddettes we're still standing right here you know." Nino says after that before Alya could respond.

"Sorry Guys." We say at the same time then look at each other and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asks Looking right at me and Tikki starts Howling again.

"Nothing we just speak at the same time a lot." Alya answers looking between the boys.

Then I hear the warning bell for class and I know that we need to go to class now or we'll be late. I tug on Alya's arm letting her know we need to go.

"It's fine Mari we still have 5 minutes till class." Alya says after turning to look at me and seeing the frantic look on my face.

"I cannot be late again Ally if I am I might get suspended." I say staring up at her.

"Fine Mar let's head to class." She says to me then turns to the boys "What teacher do you two have first."

"We have Ms. Bustier first." Nino says looking at their schedules

"Oh great you guys can walk to class with us." Alya says to them and motions for them to follow us

 _ **Okay so this is my second story for those of you who read Princess Marinette I lost my notebook that had the next three chapters in it I'm looking for it so hopefully I'll find it soon. I will only continue this story if I get positive feedback. But this is not the only story I'm working on there are a few others I'm working on. I starting a story on Episode. I also have been working on a few Jelsa story's so those should be coming out soon one might come out tonight I just don't Know which one.**_

 _ **If you follow me on TikTok mysticalmermaidfairy or Instagram Mysticalmermaidfairy you have chances to have a character in my Episode story.**_


End file.
